War for the throne
by kirbystarwarrior
Summary: Bowser has announced a challenge for his children. Whoever mannages to grow a strong army, and defeat their siblings, and him will become the next in line to rule. But Bowser won't be one to hold back. It's a world where the strong live, and the weak die. It's a time where to koopalings must decide what's worth more. The throne, or their family? And is killing them worth it?
1. Bowser's Challenge

**War for the throne Chapter 1: Bowsers challenge**

**Before I get into the story, yes I know that it was confirmed that the koopalings aren't Bowser's kids. But I'm keeping them as their kids so this story can work out. And for those who didn't know that, yeah that was confirmed. Still so many times they were called Bowser's kids, and it was previously stated that Bowser Jr. was actually a member of the koopalings, so I'm keeping them as Bowser's kids. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**All of Bowser's children were eating at the royal dinner table. Bowser Jr, Ludwing, Roy, Lemmy, Iggy, Morton, Wendy, and Larry. With a wide arrange of food including steak, ribs, burgers, chicken, fish, lamb, ham, soup, sushi, bread, rice, fries, noodles, cake and ice cream. Bowser was in his throne room angry about his defeat with Mario in New Super Mario Bros 2.**

**"When do you think dad's going to get over this?" Bowser Jr. asked. He is the youngest of Bowser's children, and highest ranking one. He didn't fight Mario this time due to the other koopalings finally convincing Bowser to make him sit out after all of his time in the limelight.**

**"Two weeks, maybe three." Roy guessed. "He did go down pretty easy this time."**

**Ludwig was focused on his watch. "Is he in your sights?" He asked. It was actually a walkie talkie, communicating with 4 koopas with sniper rifles that were hidden around the dining room. Two in the airvents, one on the chandelier, and the last hidden behind multiple crates and barrels. **

**"Our target is in the sights sir. But King Bowser would be furious if his youngest son was assasinated." Ludwig hates Bowser Jr with a passion. Before he was born he was the second in command of the army, and heir to the throne. But because of Bowser Jr's birth, more and more power and attention was tooken away from the koopalings, and given to Bowser Jr. **

**"I don't pay you to question me!" Ludwig said in a loud whisper. "I'm paying you to kill my youngest brother, get his carcass chopped up, and have his remains slipped into our meals, so they'd never find the body!"**

**"You need mental help sir." One of the snipers in the airvents said. "You need help." But they all aimed ait Bowser Jr, ready to kill.**

**Wendy noticed the dangling chandilier. "Hey Junior." She said nonchalantly. "Look up."**

**Bowser Jr saw the sniper koopa. "Damnit Ludwig." He got his magic paint brush and made three paint balls before shooting them all at the chandilier koopa.**

**"Crap!" The sniper yelled. The balls all hit him in the face, and he fell to the floor.**

**"You tried to get me killed again." Bowser Jr. said to Ludwig.**

**"You can't proove anything." Ludwig responded. Bowser Jr. sniffed the air. "There's more."**

**"Fire." Ludwig whispered. "Fire now!" The remaining 3 snipers fired their bullets. Bowser Jr. dodged all of them.**

**"I know where you are now!" He first made a goop Piranha Plant that attacked, and ate the sniper koopa hiding behind barrels and crates. He then made a torrent of paint, and fired it through the airvents, blasting the remaining two snipers out.**

**"Now it's your turn you bastard!" Junior tackled Ludwig and slammed him into a wall.**

**"Shut up you brat! I'll kill you myself!" Ludwig teleported in a flash of lightning, and kicked Bowser Jr. from behind.**

**"When could you do that?" Jr. asked.**

**"Hotel Mario. And don't say anything about how bad that game was, I still apeared in it!"**

**"How many times are you going to try and kill each other guys?" Wendy asked.**

**"Fight! Fight!" Larry, Roy, and Morton yelled. Lemmy was playing with his ball, and Iggy was drawing blueprints, neither paying attention to what was going on. Bowser Jr. and Ludwig fought with each other so much that you can make bets off of them.**

**Bowser Jr. shouted a sonic wave at Ludwig, and then repeatedly beat him with the paintbrush. Ludwig kicked the brush away from Junior, and then shot a blast from his magic wand at him, knocking him back to a wall. "Have a good stay in hell you brat!" Ludwig was about to spit fireballs at Bowser Jr. aiming to kill him, until everybody heard a voice. "EVERYBODY! GET OVER HERE!" Bowser roared.**

* * *

**"You called king dad?" Ludwig was kneeling to Bowser, along with Junior, Roy, Lemmy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, and Larry.**

**Bowser looked at the scars on Ludwig and Junior. "You tried to kill Junior again, didn't you?"**

**"GET him killed king dad. I paid four of our Koopa snipers to try and assasinate him."**

**"Well, I have my revenge planned out Ludwig." Bowser Jr. pressed a button, and an explosion happened.**

**"MY ROOM!" The other koopalings were snickering. "Shut up!" Bowser yelled. They obeyed. "I've been thinking about when I'd retire as king. Maybe 20 more years before I quit. So I gathered you all to talk about who would be my successor."**

**"But your nastieness." Kamek said. "I thought the heir to the throne was Bowser Jr."**

**"I realized all of my children have some form of strength."**

**"Except Larry." Roy said.**

**"Yeah, except Larry." Bowser agreed.**

**"Hey!" Larry protested.**

**"Junior, and Ludwig. You two have been learning from me well. You mannage to lead Mario into your hands, before setting a trap on him. Roy, and Morton, the physical strength of you two surpasses my own when I was your age. Wendy, your magic powers are the most superior, easily being able to give the bros some tough times. Iggy, you're intelligence, and skill for building proves very useful for me. Lemmy, while rather weird, your magic bouncy balls, and how adaptive it can be is a trait neccesary of a ruler. And Larry, well, you just suck." Larry got depressed.**

**"I'm getting old, weak, and easy to beat. Hardly anybody takes me seriously anymore, and I actually had more succeses when I was teaming up with Mario." He was gritting his teeth. "MY ROLE AS A VILLAIN HAS BEEN DESOLVED TO A JOKE!" He roared. Kamek, and the koopalings were covering their ears from Bowser's screech. "That's why I've brought you all here. It's time I chose for who will rule the koopa empire.**

**All of the kooplings eyes widened. "You mean... you're going to be picking between us? Right now?" Ludwig asked.**

**"No. Kids, do you remember how I became ruler?"**

**"You gathered up an army when you were a baby, and overthrew your own dad." Morton replied.**

**"Correct. So here's how everythings going to play out. I'll give all of you a handfull of minions, and a little bit of land. Than you'll have to gather more minions, conquer land and kingdoms, and fight each other in wars. You'll all have about a month, and then I'll be coming ready to fight you all. First koopaling who leads their army to defeat me will be the next ruler. And if your army isn't strong enough..." He punched kamek full force in the face, making him go through a brick wall. "THAT'S what's going to happen to you." The koopalings began to sweat in nervousness.**

**"Worried huh? Well you better get stronger soon. By the way, you might be my family but I won't hesitate to kill you." To proove his point, he pointed to a skeleton of his father, that was chained to a wall. "Hope you have fun!" Bowser walked away.**

**"How did we not notice that before?" Lemmy asked.**

* * *

**The koopalings were picking out minions to take for the challenge. Each could have a maximum of 20 regular enemies, and one mario boss for minions. Machinery and bomb-ombs can be used as much as they want to however. While Bowser Jr. was thinking of what to take with him, Ludwig walked in on him. "So, it looks like we're finally going to see who's the rightful heir."**

**"Better write your will Ludwig. I have more tools than you, along with more military skill." Bowser Jr. pointed to a picture of his debut appearence in Super Mario Sunshine. "I don't think I saw YOU as a main antagonist of a game before."**

**"So what? More than half of the mario fanbase hate you for overshadowing us anyway."**

**"Hated or not I still have more fans than you. Way more people have heard of me." Bowser Jr finished picking minions. He had 3 goombas, 3 koopas, 5 shyguys, 2 boos, 2 dry bones, a lakitu, and 4 magikoopas. He already picked a mario boss to use, but hasn't revealed it yet.**

**"I'm here to warn you that I already have a plan against you, and everybody else. My victory is guarenteed." **

**"Yeah, because your last plans worked so well." Bowser Jr. said sarcastically.**

**Ludwig ignored the comment, and offered his hand. "As much as I despised you, I still had trouble going all out since you were my little brother. In the next few days, that's all going to end."**

**Bowser Jr. shook Ludwig's hand. "Well big bro, it looks like soon, one of us is going to finally kill the other." Junior and Ludwig couldn't care less about the other koopalings, and what threat they posed. As soon as Bowser announced the challenge, all they thought about was fighting each other. Ludwig left Juniors room, getting ready to pick his own minions.**

* * *

**The next day, everybody had their minions picked out, and their boss beast contained in a red crystal, ready to use if neccesary. "So kids, are you ready?" All the koopalings nodded to Bowser. "Good. Conquer, and enslave. That's the key to gain the throne. All 8 of you go off in different directions. Start!" Junior, Ludwig, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Lemmy, Iggy, and Larry all went to different areas. Their war against each other was about to start.**

**"King bowser sir, is this really the best way to choose who will rule after you?" Kamek asked.**

**"It's a world where the strong live Kamek." Bowser answered. "And I wasn't kidding of what I said to them. If they're weak, they die."**


	2. Gaining Power

**War for the throne Chapter 2: Gaining power**

**The mushroom kingdom was having a regular day. The toads were busy talking and shopping, with Princess Peach looking over the kingdom, happy to be saved from Bowser by the Mario bros for the…I don't know who counts the times anymore? That peace came to a halt by Wendy Koopa having hammer bros and shy guys tie come in and tie up a bunch of toads, and destroying property.**

**"Princess! This is terrible! Bowser's coming in again!" Toadsworth yelled.**

**"But he just captured me a week ago!" Peach pointed out. "He has another plan already?"**

**"It wasn't dad who orchestrated this, it was me." Wendy knocked out the two guards, a blue and yellow toad, and came walking in with 3 koopas behind her. "Princess Peach, I'M the one taking over the kingdom."**

**"I don't know why you're doing this on your own, but you have to know that Mario and Luigi will stop you." Peach pointed out.**

**"Actually, I don't think I have anything to worry about." Wendy replied.**

**Mario and Luigi were in a raft, on a harsh stormy sea. "MARIO, I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD BE DOING THIS!" Luigi screamed over the winds.**

**"Luigi did you read the mail!? We were given coupons to eat free-a food at the Italian restaurant, Roscioli! We can NEVER miss an opportunity like this!"**

**"But that's all the way in Rome! What about the mushroom kingdom?" Luigi asked.**

**"Come on Luigi, this is Italian food we're talking about! Don't you want a change of pace after just having cake as a reward?!"**

**"But what about all the people who might be in-a danger?"**

**"Come on-a Luigi, it'll only take a few days…I think."**

**"You gave them fake coupons for a restaurant?" Peach asked.**

**"King Dad said that would be too low for him when I suggested it. It worked just fine for me though." Wendy fired a magic ring at Peach, who jumped out of the way. "I can still protect my kingdom." Peach said. "You're the only one here that's competent."**

**"I resent that!" A goomba shouted. He tried to charge the princess, but she simply walked around him. The goomba continued to walk forward however, eventually falling into a hole that was made during the attack and plummeting to his death.**

**"Great, one of my minions are dead already. Why did I even bother with getting goombas?" She breathed a fire ball at Peach, who jumped out of the way, and hit Wendy in the face with a freaking FRYING PAN. Wendy countered by head butting Peach away from her, and firing three ricocheting rings. Peach used her rage vibe from Super Princess Peach to have fire appear around her and become completely invincible to the incoming attacks. "What the…how do you keep getting captured if you clearly show you can defend for yourself!?" Wendy asked.**

**Peach ignored Wendy, and rushed to her. Due to the rage vibe, she could easily beat Wendy if they come into reach, but it slows her down tremendously, so she couldn't reach her before time ran out. "That's too bad, Princess." Wendy punched her in the gut, before trapping Peach in magical rings. "Alright mushroom heads, listen up! Right now I, Wendy .O Koopa, am the official ruler of the main part of mushroom kingdom! I don't think my brothers can make a better of an achievement than me."**

**Wendy walked to the angry Peach, took off her crown, and put in on herself. "All hail the queen baby." All the toads, reluctantly, bowed down to Wendy, now being her new minions.**

* * *

**"I'll show them!" Larry yelled to himself. "I'll show those jerks that I don't suck! I'm Larry Koopa Damnit! They'll pay for looking down on me!"**

**"Um, sir? You've been saying this to us for an hour." A Monty mole pointed out.**

**"Shut up! Anyway, this is a great place to conquer." Larry was looking at desert land. "Let's ride!" Larry, two shy guys, 2 hammer bros, 2 boomerang bros, 2 magi koopas, and 2 monty moles all got on a chain chomp for each of them, and ravaged across the land. Larry decided that chain chomps are the perfect way for mobility and power.**

**A mummified Pokey with red spikes appeared from the ground after about 20 minutes of Larry's chaos. "Get out of here! Desert Land is for ME to rule!" It spat out a ball at Larry, who jumped off his chain chomp, dodging the attack, and throwing a bomb at him, blowing up the mummipokey into several pieces.**

**"Not bad, but I can still fight!" The mummipokey went underground, along with all of his pieces. After putting himself together underground, he appeared from under Larry, knocking him upwards.**

**"He's wide open!" A shy guy pointed out. "Fire!" All the minions attacked mummipokey with hammers, boomerangs, magic blasts, wrenches, and firing bullet bills (Bowser allowed the koopalings to take as many as they wished since he viewed them more as ammo than minions) eventually, the mummipokey was defeated.**

**"I give up! Spare me! You can keep desert land!"**

**Larry put his claws near mummipokey's head. "If you want to live, be one of my minions. That way I'll get TWO Mario bosses to use as commanders." The mummipokey quickly agreed, and joined Larry along with multiple koopas, spinys, lakitus, swoopers, and piranha plants.**

**"HAHAHAHA! Suck it Dad! Suck it Roy! Suck it Morton! Suck it Wendy! Suck it Junior!" After yelling out all the names of his family he then trailed on to repeatedly yelling out multiple people's names in the sky for 5 hours.**

**"So, is he always like this?" The newly recruited mummipokey asked.**

**"You have no idea." A magikoopa responded.**

* * *

**Morton Koopa Jr. was at a mountainous region with high cliffs, deep caves, and pipes that bridge mountains together. Morton took out the red crystal containing a Mario boss, and dropped it on the ground shattering it. From it, a giant walking piranha plant with a swim suit came out of it. He is Petey Piranha, a reoccurring boss in the Mario series, starting with his appearance in Sunshine.**

**"Alright, time to get to mayhem!" Petey roared. He, Morton, and multiple minions charged, destroying parts of the world, and enslaving enemies. "So, have any vacations plans for the weekend?" Petey asked.**

**"No." Morton said. There was a long silence after that. "So, after we conquer this world, what'll we do next?" Petey asked. "Take over more land." Morton answered. More silence.**

**"Why are we taking over all this land again?" Petey asked. "Challenge." Morton replied. Even more silence.**

**"Strong quiet type huh? I can deal with that." Petey said.**

**"Good." Another long pause. "It's just that, in the Mario bros cartoons you're a real blabber mouth." Petey said. "I mean your name is BIGMOUTH for Pete's sake!"**

**"Bigmouth and I are two different characters." Morton replied. "He's just based off me, with none of my real personality traits."**

**"Ok, you're talking like a normal person now." Morton ignored him. "You're dull, you know that?" Petey said. "You're bland like plain bread.**

**"Don't care." More silence.**

**"I'm just trying to make conversation." Petey pouted.**

* * *

**Roy grabbed King Bomb-omb from behind him, and threw him off a cliff. King Bomb-omb brushed himself off, and jumped all the way back to the top of the mountain. "No throwing the king out of bounds! That's against the rules!"**

**"Rules for what? I'm trying to take over Bomb-omb battlefield, and make you my servant." Roy pointed out.**

**"Well you have to follow the rules if you want that to happen. Now start over!"**

**"Star over? What the hell are you talking about?"**

**"If you want to defeat me, you have to throw me 3 times, IN the arena." King bomb-omb threw miniature bomb-ombs at Roy, who dodged. "That… whatever, I'll play your game."**

**Roy picked up King Bomb-omb again, and threw him right in front of him. "AGH! OOH! OW!" King bomb-omb yelled with each bounce.**

**"…Being thrown a couple of feet away does more damage than being thrown off a mountain?" Roy asked.**

**King Bomb-omb got up. "Your throwing arm needs a little work, but you did a very good job, especially for somebody without a mustache. Sure, you can be my advisor. I always wanted a servant like you."**

**"Advisor? YOU work for ME!" Roy shouted. "If you don't get that through your head, you might later be wondering 'Why can't I feel my everything?'"**

* * *

**"Lord Lemmy, are you sure this is a good idea?" A shy-guy asked. "We're dealing with the first enemies of the Koopa Empire ever. We're dealing with the reason why Mario continues to thwart us. We're dealing with Yoshi's." That made several of Lemmy's minions, including hammer bros, shy guys, magi koopas, cooligans, koopas, and goombas to shiver in fear. Lemmy was attempting to take over Yoshi's Island.**

**"I definitely want to do this. If we get Yoshi's on our side, then there's no way I'll be beaten." Lemmy got out his magic wand. "Get ready everybody. Charge!" Lemmy and his minions ran to a group of 8 Yoshi's around a campfire. When the Yoshi's noticed Lemmy, and his minions, both groups glared at each other.**

**"Yoshi, yosh, Yoshi." A green Yoshi said.**

**"I hope you're ready for this." Lemmy got out a magic ball.**

**Eventually, Lemmy, his minions, and the Yoshi's all ate a bunch of food, anybody who wore clothes got naked, and everybody danced around the campfire until they passed out. Basically, Lemmy has Yoshi's now.**

* * *

**Iggy, his minions, and his commander 'King Boo' were marching through Boo Woods, taking out and capturing any boo's along the way. He stopped at a laboratory that was close to a giant mansion.**

**"This is the place." King Boo said. "Better be on your guard though. He's old, but he caught a lot of my ghosts in the past."**

**Iggy pushed up his glasses and laughed crazily. "This whole laboratory, all for me, me, me! I just need to get that old geezer out of there. Now how shall I do it?" He thought for a few minutes. "I got it!"**

**He got out a chalkboard, and started drawing pictures to show how he'll take over Professor E. Gadd's lab. "First I'll put him in a box. Then I'll put that box in another box. Then I'll mail that box to myself. And when it arrives… AHAHAHAHA! I'm-a smash him with my hammer!" He got out a mallet and hit the ground with it. "It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant I tell you! Genius I say!"**

**"...Why did I agree with Bowser to be part of this challenge?" King Boo said.**

**Iggy banged on the door. "Open up! I'm taking your lab!" E. Gadd was busy working on a way to bend the fabric of reality, and didn't have time for somebody trying to take his lab from him. He pulled a lever, and a panel ejected Iggy and all of his minions that didn't fly, all the way to a river.**

**"Damn old man. I'm taking that lab from him whether he wants me to or not!" Iggy swore.**

**King Boo picked Iggy out of the river. "How about you just deal with the fact that you have control over all of Boo Woods, and leave it at that?"**

**"Does Boo Woods have any other laboratories? No it doesn't. So I will never be satisfied unless I take that lab from him!"**

**"Fine, but let's get to that tomorrow. I have a lot of souls to torture."**

**"Only if I watch." Iggy pouted.**

**King Boo sighed. "Fine, whatever." Iggy, his koopas, dry bones, shy guys, boos, and Monty moles followed King Boo to the mansion.**

* * *

**Bowser Jr. was in his airship, flying to Isle Delfino. He got out his magic paintbrush. "Endangering the life of the people on a whole island was fun the first time. Some say it won't be as fun if it's done twice. To that I say, bullshit."**

**Bowser Jr. got out his bib that had teeth drawn on it, and jumped off the airship. "Hope these guys are ready for some more fun!" Bowser Jr. landed on the Shine gate, and made graffiti all over it, causing the shine sprites to disappear, and the sky to get darker.**

**"Hey, it's the one who polluted our whole island!" A Noki yelled. Two police Pianta's ran up to the shine tower, and blew their whistles at Bowser junior. "You are under arrest!"**

**"You're going to arrest your king? You must be dumber than I thought."**

**"King?! You're the most wanted criminal in all of Isle Delfino. Why would we work for you?"**

**Bowser Jr. jumped off the shine tower, and started making goop all around the area. "This is more like it!" He formed dozens of polluted piranha plants to attack people to show an example of what happens if they mess with him.**

**"I'd quit while I'm not in the hospital if I were you." The two delfino police ignored Bowser Junior's threats and charged. "Your funeral." He made goop around the police Pianta's which caused them to slip, and fall on the ground.**

**"You'll pay for that you brat!" The policeman started to skate across the goop, like they was ice skating, and attempted to grab Bowser Jr. Unfortunately, the youngest koopaling sprayed electrical goop below the Piantas, which caused them to electrocuted, and unconscious.**

**"There's only one of him." A pianta pointed out. "Let's just rush him!"**

**"Do you need assistance Bowser Junior?" A koopa asked from a walky talky. "No need. I got this all under control." Bowser Jr. spun his paintbrush in the air, and made multiple giant drops of goop hit nokis, and piantas. He then formed a wide puddle of goop, which drowned, and eventually killed 3 piantas.**

**"Anybody else want to die?"**

**"Shut it you bastard!" A delfino charged Bowser Junior, and grabbed him before he had time to react. "I hold him, you punch him!" A pianta told another. "Got it. I've been working out these arms for weeks, and now it's time to put them to use." The other pianta said.**

**Bowser Junior, tried to struggle, but the Pianta's hold on him was tight. After that he smiled. "I'm in a forgiving mood, so if you drop me, you'll only be tortured for a couple hours."**

**"Quit bluffing. There's nothing you can do right now." The pianta was about to punch him, until Bowser Jr. got out his red crystal, and let it hit the ground. From it, a huge serpent-like dragon with multiple bellyache bulges came out. "Idiots, Gobblegut. Gobblegut, possible lunch." Gobblegut sighed in disappointment at the 'possible' bit, but was still drooling.**

**"Wha…what is that!?" A Noki yelled. Bowser Jr. pointed at the Piantas who held and punched him, and Gobblegut immediately ate them. Bowser Jr. stood on Gobblegut's back, and flew high on top of the dragon. "Listen up losers! I am Bowser Junior! Your new king! And if anybody has anymore objections, take it up with the complaints department over here!" He patted Gobblegut on the head.**

**"Incredible." A magi koopa stated. "He didn't even need any help from us, and he still took over all of Isle Delfino."**

**"He's a child of Bowser alright. No wonder he was the original heir." A goomba said.**

**"I can't wait to see him and Prince Ludwig fight!" A koopa yelled. "We could make bets of those two."**

**"300 coins on Ludwig." A boo said.**

**"I bet 500 on Bowser Junior." A drybones said.**

**"…They haven't even met again yet." A lakitus pointed out.**

* * *

**Ludwig was walking through Diamond city. He had no minions with him, but he had his Mario boss contained just in case. He came across a house with a 'W' on it. "This is the place." He walked in it, and saw multiple people there. Two little girls dressed as ninjas, who look like as old as kindergarteners, an anthropomorphic dog and cat, a young teenager and an old man who both know kung Fu, a karaoke robot, a tall man with a boom box, and green sweater and sweat pants, and a short man with a yellow jumpsuit, and robotic components.**

**"There are a lot of people who're friends with this guy. I'm surprised." Ludwig walked to a girl named Penny. She has a pink dress, long orange hair, and glasses. She's aspiring to be a scientist, and is the granddaughter of the man with robotic components, Dr. Crygor. "I'm looking for Wario." Ludwig said.**

**"Wario is in the garage…I mean CEO office." Penny said.**

**"Thanks. I have a deal to make with him." This is WarioWare Incorporated, a company that was founded, and managed by Wario. He started to replace parts of his house to make it seem more like an actual work building, not that it really is. Ludwig opened a door, and saw an obese man with a biker outfit on monitors talking to other people. "Oh come on guys, I need you! You're some of the most iconic workers!"**

**"Sorry Wario but we're working for Diamond software now." A teenaged girl named Mona said.**

**"Why? You know damn well that WarioWare gains double the profit those bastards make!"**

**"We'd still benefit more working here than for you." A boy wearing an electrical hardhat named '9-volt' said.**

**"How? What do those assholes do for you that I don't?" Wario asked.**

**"Pay us." A white alien named Orbulon said.**

**"I pay you!" Wario protested.**

**"We have to chase you down and make you pay us though." A little girl in red clothing named Ashley pointed out. "Wasn't there an entire story about you trying to avoid paying your workers?" A red demon who works for Ashley named 'Red' asked.**

**"SHUT UP RED! Ahem. Anyway come on! Help a guy out!" He turned to the monitor with an afro wearing dancer on it. "Jimmy T. come on, we go way back! I sometimes give you money to go dancing!"**

**"You give me any loose change you find on the street, and halve the amount before giving it me. Diamond Software gives me more than enough money to burn up the dance floor! I really worked on my killer moves! Check these out!"**

**"Hey who's that behind you?" Ashley asked. Wario never noticed Ludwig, and turned around. "Aren't you one of Bowser's kids?" Wario asked. He turned off the monitors to engage in the new conversation.**

**"I'm Ludwig von Koopa. I'm the oldest child of King Bowser. Right now my siblings and I are at war with each other to decide who will be the next ruler after king dad. And I need your help."**

**"Sorry, I'm not interested in serving a king. I just do what I want when I want to. I'm a treasure hunter, an inventor, a tyrant, a businessman. Making lines to royal families isn't my style."**

**Ludwig got out a treasure chest and opened it, containing gold, silver, and gems. "Would this be worth it?" Ludwig asked. Wario started to drool like a dog when seeing all of it. "I'll have enough money to even buy Diamond City with this amount!"**

**"I'll start to pay you bit by bit of this treasure if you swear allegiance to me, AND have all of your remaining workers, who you somehow manage to have as friends, work for me as well."**

**Wario kicked the door down. "Everybody listen up! We're taking a break from working on micro mini games, and are now working as tyrants!"**

**Everybody working for Wario gasped. "Tyrants? No way!" Spitz, a yellow anthropomorphic cat said.**

**"That's just cruel!" A pink haired ninja girl named Kat yelled.**

**"I worked with you to have fun, not take over regions." 18-volt said.**

**"Um…" Wario whispered to Ludwig. "Now what?"**

**"Lie. Isn't that your specialty?"**

**"Good idea." Wario cleared his throat. "Our conquering is part of a sketch! Any people who look like they're trying to kill you, or deeply afraid of you are just incredibly good actors."**

**There was a long silence. "That makes sense." Dribble the dog said said.**

**"Is it all preparation for a micro minigame?" Dr. Crygor asked.**

**"It's far beyond a Micro minigame. This is going to be a minigame, minigame!" Wario yelled.**

**"But I thought you were too lazy to try and make anything past micro-minigames." Penny said.**

**"This is worth more effort. We are talking about enough money to buy cities. Gold bars the size of doorways! Our funder Ludwig here is going to make us the biggest company in history!" All of the WarioWare employees cheered at that.**

**'Wow. I have never seen a more easily manipulated crowd in my life.' Ludwig thought. 'Well, whatever. Soon I'll be right where I belong. The throne'**

* * *

_Progress report:_

_Wendy O. Koopa-Toad Town: Notable Minions: Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Toadsworth_

_Larry Koopa-Desert Land: Notable minions: Mummipokey_

_Roy Koopa: Bomb-omb Battle field: Notable minions: King Bomb-omb_

_Morton Koopa Jr.-Mountain World Notable Minions: Petey Piranha_

_Lemmy Koopa-Yoshi's Island: Notable minions: Multiple Yoshi's_

_Iggy Koopa-Boo Woods Notable minions: King Boo_

_Bowser Jr.-Isle Delfino Notable minions: Gobblegut_

_Ludwig von Koopa-Wario Ware Inc. Notable Minions: Wario, Kat and Ana, Dribble and Spitz, Young Cricket and Master Mantis, Dr. Crygor, 18-Volt, Mike, and Penny._


	3. Negotiation, Luxury, and War

**War for the throne Chapter 3: Negotiation, Luxury, and War**

**"Come on! We're releasing a new mini-game that can make us really successful! But I need your help!" Wario was yelling on multiple phones. He was still trying to get Mona, Orbulon, Jimmy T, 9-volt, Ashley and red to come back to Wario Ware.**

**"Wario, it doesn't matter how successful you'll be. We need to get money from jobs." Mona said.**

**"Damnit, they aren't being reasonable." Wario said to Ludwig.**

**"Here's a crazy thought. Why don't you actually pay them? If we want to defeat my siblings we'll need all the power we can get." Ludwig responded.**

**"You're right. That was a crazy thought. Ludwig do you know how business works?"**

**"I'm a prince of an empire."**

**"Well if you give some employees special treatment, pretty sure everybody is going to want it. If I pay these guys, then all of my employees are going to want to get paid. Do you know how much that'll cost me!?"**

**"I calculated. You could get away with about a total of $3,000 a month. WarioWare Inc. makes over $15,000 a month, and with the treasure I'm paying you with, along with any money we'd make on our conquest, we'd make over 500 million." Wario was about to make a response, but realized he couldn't win against that logic. "Alright you guys, you win." He says one the phones. "I'm paying you."**

**On the other line, Mona's, 9 volt's, Orbulon's, Jimmy T.'s, and Ashley's eyes all widened. "Wait a minute, how do we know you aren't just saying this so we'll come back to you, and go back on your word?" Mona asked. "I've spent years waiting for my paycheck when I worked for you."**

**"Will this be convincing enough?" Wario turned to all of his currently working employees. "Listen up everybody! From now on you guys are officially getting paid! Depending on how hard you work it can range from between 100 to 200 dollars a month!"**

**"W…Wario are you feeling ok?" Spitz asked.**

**"You're really going to actually pay us?" Young Cricket asked.**

**"Damn right I am! Paying you guys would motivate you more, and lead to some of our former comrades coming back! But if you don't put in as much work, you aren't getting paid like before." Wario went to the phones. "NOW are you convinced?"**

**"We're on our way." Pretty soon, Mona came on her motorcycle, Ashley came with Red as a magic broomstick, Orbulon came in his spaceship that for some reason is shaped like a pig, 9-volt came on his hovering skateboard, and Jimmy T. did a Michael Jackson moonwalk all the way to Wario Ware Inc.**

**"Alright everybody listen up! We will be acting as tyrants to prepare for a minigame to be released later." Ludwig said. "I will be funding you rather generously." He shown the treasure chest filled with jewels. "All of the people we meet are serious actors. They will act as if they'll try to kill you, and act as if they have no idea they're acting. They get carried away sometimes, and may actually cause some major pain to you, but our profits will be worth it. Now everybody we set off to act as if we're conquering land tomorrow." Nearly everybody cheered, and Ludwig and Wario walked off. "They're pretty big idiots aren't they?"**

**"Half of them still worked for me even though they knew I wouldn't pay them." Wario responded. "What do you think? So what are we going to do next?"**

**"We'll conquer any land with ease, and build up an army. Then we launch attacks on my siblings, and finally my dad. After that, I'll become ruler of the Koopa Empire."**

**"And you're going to make us think that it's all acting?" Ashley asked from behind."**

**"That's right, we'll…AHHHHHH!" Ludwig and Wario both screamed. "W-Why are you here!?"**

**"We know when somebody is keeping a secret from us." Red said. "Don't worry, we won't tell anybody. We always had plans for world domination." Red turned into a magic wand, and was wielded by Ashley. "But I better be the queen if you actually win."**

**"But you're a human! Do you know how awkward it would be?" Ludwig protested.**

**"What about how your dad always tries to marry Peach?"**

**"Well that's… fine you win. But you have to do exactly as I say!"**

**"It'll be worth it." Ashley walked out of the room. "Damnit. That brat might be a problem. Still, she does seem useful. What do you think Wario?"**

**Wario wasn't paying attention. "Peach should forget about Bowser, and the noodle armed Mario. She should put all her efforts on me. I'd get her to bake me a cake, if you know what I mean."**

**"One, that sex joke made no sense. Two, you are a sick disgusting man, and I'm already having second thoughts about choosing you as an ally." Ludwig said. Wario shrugged, stuffed some garlic in his mouth, and went to sleep.**

* * *

**Bowser Jr. was sitting on a throne, with several Nokis, and Piantas regretfully doing whatever he said. "Grapes." He said. A Pianta came in with several clusters of grapes in his hand. "Peel each one."**

**"But that'll take forever!" Junior pointed his paintbrush at the Painta. "Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew you had the authority to disobey the king. Do you want me to correct it, while you're drowning in goop?" The Pianta's eyes widened, and started to peel the skin of each individual grape. "Ah, it's good to be the king." Bowser Jr. said.**

**"Prince Junior, we have trouble!" A magikoopa yelled. "The Mario Bros are arriving on a raft to Isle Delfino!"**

**"WHAT!? There's no way I'm letting them spoil my fun! Get the cannons!"**

**Mario and Luigi were paddling to Isle Delfino. "Maybe they know how to-a get to Rome." Mario said. "That way, we can get to Roscioli!"**

**"Um…Mario? These guys don't seem too thrilled to have us here."**

**"Nonsense Luigi! I saved their lives from Bowser, and Bowser Junior. They'll certainly do us a favor!" Multiple giant cannons aimed at the bros. "On second thought, paddle for your life!" Mario and Luigi tried to avoid the cannon shots, but weren't fast enough, and were eventually hit, and taken under water.**

**"You…you killed the Mario Bros!" A goomba exclaimed.**

**"No, they've been through worse." Junior said. "Still, there's no way they'll get in my way now." He then turned to a Noki who was fanning him. "Fan harder. I can barely feel the breeze." He sipped some juice, and continued to relax.**

**Mario and Lugi popped their heads out of the water. "Mario, maybe we should just-a go home."**

**"NEVER! We'll get to Roscioli or die trying!" **

**"Mario, I'm not really keen on that 'die trying' option." Luigi's response fell on deaf ears, as Mario began to swim forward. Lugi sighed, and followed, having a very strong feeling that this isn't going to end well for the bros.**

* * *

**Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and several of Wendy's minions were walking across a desert. "This blows. We have to work for one of Bowser's children!" Yellow Toad yelled.**

**"We have nothing left to do but accept it. It's either that or we get thrown into the dungeon like the Princess." Blue Toad pointed out.**

**"Glad you see your situation clearly." A hammer bro said. "Now keep moving!"**

**"Shut it. Even though we're enemies of the mushroom kingdom, we still outrank you. Our skills rival the Mario bros."**

**"Yeah!" Yellow Toad exclaimed. "We're the Toadio Bros!"**

**"NO. NEVER say that again. Anyway, Wendy sent us to conquer more land, and get more minions. We've been doing ok on that so far." They kept walking and getting enemies to join them, until they came across multiple Pokeys, drybones, chain chomps, Monty moles, koopas, a pokey looking like a mummy along with multiple other enemies. And in the front was Larry Koopa.**

**"So, who are YOU working for?" Larry asked.**

**"None other than the great, Wendy O. Koopa!" Yellow toad shouted in pride.**

**"What the… I thought you HATED her!" Blue toad screamed.**

**"Well yeah, but I always wanted to act like an evil minion."**

**"So you work for sis. It doesn't matter. Soon, all of you are going to be dead."**

**"Not in your life time bub!" One of Wendy's hammer bros threw a hammer at Larry, but one of the latter's boomerang bros threw a boomerang to deflect it. "You won't touch Lord Larry!"**

**"Buddy, you picked the wrong people to fight!" One of Wendy's goombas said.**

**"Yeah right, you guy's stand no chance against us." A Monty mole said back.**

**"Our lord Wendy led a group to conquer Peach's castle! Can your precious Larry do that?" Yellow toad asked.**

**"Stop acting like an evil minion!" Blue Toad yelled at him.**

**"It doesn't matter. Charge!" Larry shouted. Soon, all hell broke loose in dessert land. Chain chomps, charged at multiple minions, both ally and enemy, in and out of control frenzy. Magikoopas were having magical duels with each other, with the collisions causing explosions, and heavy damage to the environment.**

**"Take this!" Mummipokey fired a ball at Yellow and Blue Toad, but both of them jumped, and landed two consecutive hits on it. "It's power up time!" Yellow toad got out two fire flowers, and gave on to Blue Toad. They gained the ability of pyrokinesis, and started throwing fireballs at Larry's army, decimating them.**

**"You'll pay for that!" Larry got on a chain chomp, and rammed into the toads, having them lose their power ups. He turned around, and attempted to charge again, but the Toads jumped into the air, and landed on Larry. "Grrr. Take this!" Larry shot a blue fire ball at the toads.**

**"Propeller mushroom!" Blue toad got out two of those, and each Toad was dressed in a jumpsuit, and a propeller on their heads. They flew over the attack, and struck Larry once again from above. "You better give up now."**

**"Egg to the face!" A voice screamed. A spotted egg hit Blue and yellow toad in the face, and had them lose their powers. "Egg to the face, egg to the face, egg to the face!" Multiple eggs were attacking Larry's and Wendy's forces.**

**"Lemmy!" Larry shouted.**

**"Hey little brother." The rainbow haired koopaling was balancing on his ball, with Yoshis, Ukikis, hammer bros, shy guys, magi koopas, cooligans, koopas, and goombas behind him. "I was walking around, saw you acting all tough, and decided to take you down a peg. After all, you ARE the most useless one of us."**

**"SHUT UP!" Larry got out his red crystal, and threw it to the ground, shattering it. A giant goomba with a mustache came from it.**

**"Is that a goomba?" Yellow toad asked.**

**"Bwahahaha! I am no ordinary goomba! I am Goomboss, the great goomba, the grand poo-bah Goomba!"**

**"The grand poo-bah goomba eh?" One of Lemmy's goombas asked. "So if we beat you WE'LL be the kings of all goombas!"**

**"Bwahahaha!" That will be no easy task!" From the ground, more goombas appeared on Larry's side, enough to make a whole army of them alone.**

**"Well I have a guy on my side to Larry." From his crystal, a giant walking block of ice with a mustache appeared from it. He is Chief Chilly, a big bully(not the term, the species) made out of ice.**

**"Hmmm. You have no mustaches either. But unlike my lord here, you all seem rather weak. Poor bald little creatures, it's not a fair fight for you. Luckily I'M not a fair fighter!"**

**Larry and Lemmy's army were prepared for battle, with Wendy's army caught in the middle of it. "So what do we do now?" A koopa asked. They noticed blue toad was running off. "Bye guys!"**

**"Waahhh! Toad Bros! Toad Bros!" Yellow koopa repeatedly shouted while running after him.**

**"TOAD BROS!" All of Wendy's minions screamed as well, and following them.**

**Lemmy got on a green Yoshi. Larry got on a chain chomp. "Let's do this!" They both had their armies charge.**


	4. The first conflict

**War for the throne Chapter 4: The first conflict**

**Blue Toad and Yellow toad came rushing into the throne room of Peach's former castle, with many minions following. "About time you got here!" Wendy yelled. "How did it go?"**

**There was a long pause. "Excuse us for a second." Blue toad and Yellow toad ran out of the throne room, and were talking in front of the door. "There's no way I'm telling her yellow toad, you do it."**

**"What!? No way! You're the one who's going to tell Wendy about our failure!"**

**"Oh no I'm not!"**

**"Oh yes you are!"**

**"Oooooh NO I'm not!"**

**"Ooooh YES YOU ARE!"**

**"Ooooh YES I am!"**

**"Ooooh NO YOU'RE NOT!"**

**"Ooooh yes I am!"**

**"Ooooh no you're not!"**

**"Ooooooh YES I AM!"**

**"Blue Toad, I'M going to be the one who tells her about our failure and that's final! And you're not going to stop me!" Yellow Toad walked into the throne room, before realizing what he's done. "Crap."**

**Yellow Toad walked to Wendy. "Well lord Wendy, we were doing just fine until Larry showed up. We were beating him, but then Lemmy appeared, and they both were battling with entire armies. So we decided to do a…tactical retreat?"**

**Yellow Toad walked out of the throne room with two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a charred body. "It didn't go so well?" Blue Toad asked.**

**"I hate you." Yellow Toad collapsed.**

* * *

**Lemmy fired spiked balls from his magic wand to wound, and kill many of Larry's minions. Larry retaliated by firing a fire ball from his magic wand, but it was easily dodged. "Face it Larry, you're the weakest one of us. You're weak, slow, can't improvise, and you have about 3 attacks."**

**"Shut up! I've been pushed around for so long! It's payback time!" Larry tried to ram into Lemmy by going into his shell, and spinning into him, but Chief Chilly easily blocked the attack, and tackled Larry away.**

**"Loser! Loser!" Lemmy sang, while spanking his own butt at Larry to mock him.**

**"Grrr. I'm sick of the bullshit I have to put up with from you guys!" He got on his chain chomp, and charged Chief Chilly, knocking him back. "You knocked me back rather far." Chief Chilly said. "But I won't lose! I have the most badass mustache in the universe!" He charged at Larry, but Goomboss intercepted, and head butted Chief Chilly back.**

**"My facial hair may not be as great as yours, but I have much more authority than you. I am the king of all goombas!" Goomboss threw goombas at Chief Chilly, but the latter deflected them with his head.**

**"Hahaha! You fool! Everybody knows that your facial hair MAKES authority!" He and Goomboss were locked in a shoving match. After all, that's about all they can do. After all, they have no arms, and can only stomp and kick besides shoving each other.**

**"Roll out!" Larry demanded. He and the rest of his minions got on chain chomps, and rushed to Lemmy's army.**

**"Same thing for you guys!" Lemmy, and his other minions got on Yoshi's, and charged as well. The chain chomps easily overpowered the Yoshi's, and the latter were repeatedly pushed back. "Who sucks NOW Lemmy?"**

**Lemmy grinned. "Let's go Yoshi." His green Yoshi made its regular sound, before charging at a shy guy and his chain chomp. Rather than ramming into it, it jumped up, ate the shy guy, turned him into an egg, and threw it at the Chain chomp, getting it in a state of panic, and just charging at everything. This also caused other chain chomps to do the same thing, and pretty soon, an entire stampede was going on.**

**"Ah! Bad chain chomp! Stay! Ahhhh!" Larry and his minions were eventually thrown off their chain chomps, and trampled upon by them, and the Yoshi's.**

**"Now everybody, the goombas!" Lemmy had the Yoshi's swallow Goomboss's goombas, and parts of the pokeys, turned them into eggs, and threw them all at Goomboss, before the king of Goombas was on his knees.**

**"Let's see who's the grand poo-bah goomba now!" Three of Lemmy's goombas all rushed to Goomboss, jumped into the air, and repeatedly head bonked him, until he was knocked out.**

**"What were you saying about payback time, little brother?" Lemmy asked. Larry gritted his teeth, and got out many bob-ombs. "DIE!" He threw them on the sand, causing a lot of dust to block the eyes of Lemmy and his army. From the dust Larry tried to jump at Lemmy, but Lemmy fired a magic bouncy ball to bounce Larry back onto the ground. He then walked up to his little brother while on a Yoshi.**

**"Alright Larry, I hope you have a nice flight." He had his Yoshi wrap Larry into his tongue, and spun him around. "Three, two, one, blast off!" Lemmy had his Yoshi launch Larry miles away. "Be freeeeee!" He shouted.**

* * *

**Mario and Luigi continued to swim in the ocean. Mario's will to get to Rome, and eat free food at Roscioli was matched by none. Luigi on the other hand was not so willing. While he wanted to eat at Roscioli, he figured that swimming across an entire ocean was not worth eating there. Nor was nearly drowning.**

**"For god's sake Luigi, this has to be the 5th time I saved you from drowning." Mario was carrying Luigi on his back, while his swimming speed was somehow unchanged.**

**"Mario, we have been swimming for three days straight!" Luigi protested. "Even the swimming in our games wouldn't be enough for me to endure this."**

**"Well Luigi, I want to go to Roscioli, and I know you do to!"**

**"Mario, have you ever thought of just taking a plane to Rome?" Mario stopped swimming. "GREAT IDEA LUIGI! We can get to land, get on a plane, and go to Rome much easier! Let's-a go!"**

**"Wait Mario, I think you should slow ahhhh!" Mario was currently swimming so fast that he was rivaling most of the Sonic cast's speed while they run on land.**

**Right where Mario and Luigi used to have been Larry came in, launched from the Yoshi and still screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He hit the water, before coming out of it. "Lemmy's going to pay for this! When I get back on land, I'm going to kick his ass!" He then realized he was in the middle of the ocean. "…Aw crap."**

_**Progress report:**_

_**Lemmy: Defeated Larry. Took control of Desert Land. Recruited Larry's remaining forces including Goomboss and mummipokey.**_

_**Larry: Lost to Lemmy. Lost all minions and land. Stuck in the ocean.**_


	5. Personal Grudges

**War for the throne Chapter 5: Personal grudges**

**After his dealings with Wario Ware Inc. Ludwig was doing a good job in his dealings. He and Wario managed to trick everybody, except for Ashley and Red that they were only acting. They easily took control of Diamond City, since it was a rather normal area compared to the other places in the universe.**

**"Wahaha! We're totally awesome!" Wario yelled. "Those Diamond Software bastards got what's coming to them!"**

**"I thought this was only acting." Mona said.**

**"…It is! I just got carried away and happened to completely injure our actors, and sent them to the hospital. We warned you that this could go too far."**

**"Well that IS true." Kat said.**

**"This could get out of control, but it's just acting. With all the money we'll get from our new mini-game, it'll be worth it." 9-volt said.**

**"But wasn't there a person who you ripped off his leg, and beat him down with it?" Jimmy T asked.**

**"…ACTING! The man has a prosthetic leg that looks like it's real. It even has fake flesh on it!"**

**"Wow, I never knew that there was stuff like that." Dribble said.**

**'HOW are they so stupid!?' Ludwig thought in his head. 'If this didn't work out for me, I'd be hitting all of them in the head so they could learn some common sense.'**

**Ludwig walked up to Wario. "Look, most of the civilians in Diamond City won't do much good as minions. I'll need you to go to Thwomp Volcano and take it over. I'll need you to do this on your own, since we need to keep your workers thinking that this is all an act, and if they come with you, they might find out the truth."**

**Wario picked a rather large booger from his nose. "I'm sorry, I was too busy digging, what did you say?"**

**"Go to Thwomp Volcano, beat up inhabitants, bring them as minions, conquer Thwomps Volcano." Ludwig said it in a checklist form so that Wario wouldn't tune out again.**

**"Got it." He ran up to a plane that was currently being built by Dr. Crygor, jumped into it before it was finished, and immediately flew up into the air to get to Thwomps Volcano. "This is the life. I get to go travel across the world, beat people up, and get paid for it, my favorite things."**

**A few hours later he made it to Thwomps volcano. Unfortunately, since he took the plane from Dr. Crygor before it was finished, it started to break down. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" The plane completely collapsed as Wario fell all the way down to the mountain. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

**Wario fell on the ground, and had his head stuck in it. He pulled himself out of it, and got dirt out of his clothes, and ears. "Well that sucked. Anyway, time for me to get to work." He ran up to a Coconutter. "I'm enslaving you."**

**"What?" Wario punched the Coconutter in the face, and dragged his unconscious body to a Tanoomba. "I'm enslaving you."**

**"How?" The Tanoomba was answered by being knocked unconscious, and having his body dragged along with the Coconutter. Wario did this repeatedly, and made the inhabitants obey him with fear when they woke up. "I'm the greatest tyrant around. I didn't need anybody's help, and I already have all of Thwomp Volcano under control!"**

**"SOME of Thwomp Volcano." A red block called a Thwack said. "There's some guy called Bowser Jr. who came here about two hours ago. He has more than half of the island, and even managed to take down Mr. and Mrs. Thwomp.**

**Wario was about to eat a clove of garlic to celebrate, before he heard what the Thwack said. "WHERE IS HE!?"**

**"He's at the top of the volcano." A green thwack said absolutely terrified.**

**"COME ON! That brat thinks he's a big shot tyrant? I'LL show him!" Wario couldn't stand being shown up by anybody. If he isn't number 1, he won't be satisfied. If it wasn't for the fact that it would be way to much work, he would have been making plans to overthrow Ludwig. Wario and his minions finally reached the top, and saw Bowser Jr. resting on top of a giant Thwomp, and being served by multiple minions. "Hey Wario. I haven't seen you since Mario Party 9. What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm working with your brother Ludwig so I can get some treasure. But now it's personal bitch!"**

**"Personal for what?"**

**"You think you're a better tyrant than me!? Just because you got a head start, and got more minions and land than me doesn't mean jack shit! I'm going to see how bad your broke ass face will look like when I'm done with you!"**

**Bowser Jr. turned to the Tanoombas, Coconutters, and Thwacks that Wario recruited. "Want to join me? I know I'll pay you more than this cheap stake."**

**"We would, but this guy's scary." A Coconutter said.**

**"There's snacks." Wario found himself without any minions. "Ok, that's it! You're dead!" Wario charged at Bowser Junior, but a Thwomp shaped like a boulder, Mrs. Thwomp, blocked him, and punched him back. "His place has entire volcanoes for me and my sugar Thwomp to jump in as much as we want! You aren't going to spoil it."**

**Wario grabbed a Pianta, and began to swing it around at very fast speeds. He then threw it at a group of Piantas, and they all fell down in a volcano to their death. "Have a rotten day!"**

**"Don't underestimate this guy." Bowser Jr. warned. "Like Mario, he's the equivalent of an entire army."**

**Mrs. Thwomp nodded, and jumped into the air, attempting to smash Wario from above. Wario got out of the way, and repeatedly punched her, but it did nothing. "Why isn't this working!?"**

**"After I fought those plumbers, I decided to work on my body. I went to the rock smith, and managed to become as tough as metal."**

**"What the hell's a rock smith?" Wario asked. Mrs. Thwomp ignored the question, grabbed Wario, and threw him to a nearby cliff.**

**Wario began to pant in exhaustion. "I'm not done with you yet!" He ate 3 cloves of garlic, and then farted. This alone knocked out half of Bowser Juniors minions.**

**"YAAAAAH!" He jumped on a koopa shell, and kicked it at a line of goombas. He dodged a coconutters spear attack, chopped it in half, and drank the milk from its head, which in the coconutters case would be its own blood.**

**"I'm-a Wario! Nobody's going to be a better tyrant than me!" With all of his strength, he head butted Mrs. Thwomp, making her body have some cracks.**

**"You little cockroach! You want to be a bug? Fine! YOU GO SQUISH!" Mrs. Thwomp jumped in the air, and landed on top of Wario. "That deals with him." She began to be shocked when she found out that Wario was actually carrying her. "If there's something you should know about me, it's that you NEVER mess with me!" He threw her into the volcano. While she didn't die, she was knocked unconscious.**

**"You're pretty tough huh?" Junior asked. He finished drinking his juice, jumped off Mr. Thwomp, and got out his paintbrush. "Normally I'd have nothing against you Wario. But it turns out you work with Ludwig." He showed his fangs, and had a look of pure malice on him. "That means I CAN'T let you live."**

**Wario began to pant. With all of the exhaustion he suffered, he would have little chance of victory. He got out his phone, and called Penny.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Penny, it's-a me, Wario. I need you guys to come to Thwomp Volcano, and pick me up. I might die soon."**

**"Why!? What's going on!?"**

**"One of our actors is getting to out of control." He hung up, and had his fists ready. "Alright, I'm ready for you!"**

**"Let's see if my big bro can get you out of this. I originally just came here for some relaxation, but now I'm on full war mode." He got out Gobblegut, covered half of the mountain in electric goop, and formed 5 goop piranha plants. "Hope you wrote your will Wario. And if Ludwig actually does come, same goes for him!"**

**'This might be where I die. Come on, hurry up guys.' Wario and Bowser Jr. charged at each other.**


	6. Preparation

**War for the throne Chapter 6: Preparation**

**Iggy knocked on E. Gadd's door to his lab again. "Alright old man, open up! I'm taking your laboratory!"**

**"No." E. Gadd said from inside.**

**"Damnit. He's too tough to crack."**

**"You tell him to give him his lab, he says no, and you say he's going to be hard?" King Boo asked.**

**"Yeah. I mean, I clearly said what I wanted him to do, but he still didn't do it."**

**"…Did you even come with a plan?"**

**"Plans are boring! Strategies and ways to use inventions should be thought up on the fly! Like…a fire! I could build an amplifier for my magic wand. Then I shoot a gigantic fireball from it, and burn down door and get into his lab! Then the idiot doctor will have to run away!"**

**"…One, it would burn down the entire woods. Everything you conquered is going to be lost. Second, the lab itself would burn down, pretty much destroying your entire motive." King Boo explained.**

**"Details, details. Come on! Let's go back, and build my magic amplifier!" Iggy began to run back to the mansion.**

**"Eight kids. There were eight kids, and the one who I had to be paired up with was the mentally ill one." King Boo and the rest of Iggy's army followed.**

* * *

**Roy Koopa and his army were storming through the jungle. They were taking any animals, and any fruit that they happened to come across. They recently came across multiple crocodiles, and somebody along the lines of King K. Rool.**

**"Man, there's a lot of banana's here." Roy said.**

**All of the crocodiles, known as kremlings stopped. "Wait a minute, we're in the part of the jungle that has bananas?" King K. Rool asked.**

**"Yeah, what about it?"**

**"Oh god, I haven't come up with a plan for this. I didn't prepare for stealing their banana's again! I don't want him to punch my face until it's unidentifiable! I LIKE my face! AHHHHH!" King K. Rool immediately ran away.**

**"What the hell?" Roy asked.**

**"THEY'RE HERE!" Another kremling yelled. He pointed up at a cliff, and Roy saw a giant ape with a tie, and a monkey with a Nintendo cap, and red shirt on. "Screw this I'm out of here! We didn't come prepared!"**

**"If we were the ambushers, this would be no problem. But now WE'RE being ambushed!"**

**An elephant trumpeted in terror, and pretty soon, all of the animal's that Roy got on his side were running away in terror.**

**"Hey! What the…? I'm your ruler! I ORDER you to stop! STOP Goddamnit!" The animals didn't hear Roy and continued to run. "What the hell was that all about?"**

**"It must be those two primates. Who are they anyway?" King Bob-omb asked.**

**"Wait a minute?" A koopa got out a pair of binoculars. "Holy shit that's Donkey Kong!"**

**"Who?" Roy asked.**

**"He was Mario's first enemy. Even before your dad!" A magikoopa answered.**

**"We pissed him off. We're doomed." A goomba said.**

**"Come on, there's no way he's that tough." Roy said.**

**Donkey Kong and his sidekick, Diddy Kong jumped off the cliff. They charged at the animal, immediately beating them to near death. Donkey Kong knocked out several animals, including even an elephant with one punch, and Diddy Kong shout out peanuts from his popgun to take out any running enemies. After all the animals, kremlings, and King K. Rool himself were knocked out, the two glared at Roy and his army.**

**'So this is what it's like to piss yourself in terror.' Roy thought in his head.**

* * *

**Wario was punched into a stone by a Pianta. He tried to charge at him, but the Pianta picked up Wario, and threw him miles upward, before the greedy man plummeted painfully. "Damnit. I'm not giving up!" He bit the Pianta on the leg, before pinning him down, and farting in his face. "Wahahaha! How do you like that?"**

**Bowser Juniors goop piranha plants all charged at Wario. Wario jumped out of the way, and chopped of the head of one of them. The surviving 4 all charged at Wario, biting him, spitting goop balls at him, and other forms of attack. Wario head butted one of them into nothing but paint, grabbed a rock, and threw it to kill another goop piranha, and ripped off a goop piranha by its…neck? **_(Do they have necks?)_ **and beat the last one to death with it.**

**"Not bad Wario. But you can't keep this up forever. I didn't even make a move yet, and you still haven't dealt with Gobblegut." Junior said.**

**"Shut up and fight asshole!" Wario screeched. "NOBODY beats me, the greatest tyrant in the world, when it comes to taking over land!"**

**"How long have you been working as a tyrant for Ludwig?" Junior asked.**

**"4 hours, why?"**

**Junior started at Wario, before just shaking his head. "Whatever. Let's go." Bowser Jr. charged at Wario, and repeatedly whacked him with his magic paintbrush. Wario grabbed Junior's arm, and attempted to throw him into the volcano, but was interrupted by a Lakitu who threw a spiny on his forehead. Bowser Junior then slashed Wario on the face leaving claw marks, and breathed fire on him. "Last chance Wario. Do you want to work for me, or die?"**

**"Kiss my ass!" Wario shouted.**

**"It's your own life you fuck it up however you want to." Bowser Junior kicked Wario into a large body of electric goop. "Ghaaaaaaaa!" Wario shouted while he was being electrocuted.**

**"Ludwig should know that his assassins never work out."**

**"Actually little brother, I didn't even know you were here." Ludwig said. Bowser Junior looked up and saw Ludwig, his minions, and all of the WarioWare employees on an airship.**

**"Ludwig!" Junior shouted.**

**The airship landed, and they got Wario out of the electrical goop saving his life. "Wario are you ok?" Penny asked.**

**"Yes. A man can fight an entire army on his own, be squashed by a giant boulder shaped Thwomp, be mauled by a group of paint piranha plants, get set on fire, and electrocuted and be JUST FINE!" Wario answered with an over the top sarcastic tone.**

**Junior got out his paintbrush. "I always figured that when we fight it would be one of the final ones."**

**Ludwig got out his magic wand. "Regardless, this is going to be satisfying." He dropped the crystal that contained his Mario boss on the ground. A giant octopus with red skin appeared from it. It immediately went into the volcano, and began to shoot fireballs at Bowser Juniors army.**

**"King Kaliente? You have King Kaliente!?"**

**"Impressive isn't it?" Ludwig punched Bowser Junior in the face.**

**"Alright then. Let's do this Ludwig." Junior jumped on top of Gobblegut. "One of us is going to die here."**

**Ludwig paled a little bit. "He's REALLY serious about the acting everybody." Ludwig said to the Wario Ware crew.**

**"Acting? What the hell are you talking about?"**

**"He also refuses to break character. Really hates it when he does that. Anyway, let's go!"**

**Everybody, except for Ashley and Red who alread knew Ludwig was lying, shrugged and got ready to fight.**

* * *

**Larry was swimming to get back to land. "Lemmy's going to pay for this!" He panted. "I'll show him I'm not worthless. I'll show them all!"**

**He accidentally kicked a giant blooper that was underwater. It glared at him angrily. "Um… that was an accident." Larry said.**

**The giant blooper wrapped its tentacles around Larry, spun him around in the air, before throwing him miles away. "NOT THIS AGAIIIIIIIIN!"**


	7. Ludwig vs Junior

**War for the throne Chapter 7: Ludwig vs Junior**

**"Ow! Ow! Gha!" A hammer bro screamed as Diddy Kong pelted him with peanuts.**

**"Doh! Doh! Gyaaa!" King Bob-omb screamed as Donkey Kong repeatedly punched him in the face. DK then grabbed the Kings arms. "No! My arm doesn't bend that way! My arm doesn't bend that way! AHHH! Now it does!"**

**Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong then turned to Roy, who got out his bullet bill blaster. "You stupid monkeys wanna fight? Fine! Let's have some fun!" Roy fired his bullet bill blaster at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, who both jumped out of the way. Diddy Kong fired his peanut popgun at Roy repeatedly.**

**"You stupid chimp!" Roy rushed to Diddy Kong, ready to punch him in the face, but Donkey Kong blocked Roy, and punched him so hard he went flying into the air. "Crap. These guys are tough. Alright then, how about this?!" While he was coming down he caused a powerful ground pound which vibrations caused the Kong's to be briefly paralyzed.**

**Roy then charged at Donkey Kong, and then hit him with spiked balls. "Give up yet?" Donkey Kong answered by jumping up, clapping his hands between Roy's head, throwing him at Diddy Kong, who shot him point blank with a peanut. Normally this wouldn't do much harm, but with the length Diddy Kong charged it at, it was the strength of a bullet.**

**"Ooh! Ooh!" Donkey Kong roared.**

**"Eek eek!" Diddy Kong added.**

**"Ok, we'll get out of your forest!" A koopa reassured.**

**"You can understand them?" A goomba asked.**

**"When I was younger, my dad spent his life studying, and understanding the speech of simians, and other animals in jungles. He taught me some of them before he was viciously murdered by a rhino that woke up."**

**"You seem to take it well." A magikoopa said.**

**"Who do you think caused the rhino to wake up?" The koopa asked with a smirk.**

**"Then bargain with them!" Roy demanded.**

**The koopa made some animal noises. The Kong's seemed interested in whatever the hell he was saying. After some conversation the Kong's nodded. The koopa turned to Roy. "I got them to join us in exchange for 2 metric tons worth of bananas."**

**"Well that was easy. Fine, I'll give you all the bananas I can find." The koopa translated, and the Kong's began to dance and hoot in joy. "Beasts in battle, but pretty easy to negotiate with." The koopa said.**

* * *

**Gobblegut breathed fire at Ludwig. The eldest koopaling got on top of King Kaliente who spat out fireballs. The flames collided with each other causing a chain reaction. Sparks began to fly all around the island, setting most of it on fire.**

**"Not bad Ludwig. But we both know that Gobblegut and King Kaliente can't take much more of this." Bowser Junior said.**

**"So it would all depend on who would best the other in close combat." Ludwig smirked. "Unfortunately for you, I have a skilled treasure hunter, a witch in training, two ninja girls, multiple inventors, and even more workers at Wario Ware. You can't win this Junior."**

**Bowser Jr. looked down to see how his army was doing. "Shit." He said. His army was being decimated. 9-volt and 18-volt threw bombs in the shape of game boy advance game cartages that set off multiple miniature explosions. Penny and Dr. Crygor were tearing through Juniors army with a freeze ray, and flamethrower respectively. Young Cricket and Master Mantis have just finished defeating a group of Piantas with their martial arts.**

**"I have to do something about this." Bowser Junior jumped off gobble gut. "Hey losers! Get a load of this!" Bowser Junior sprayed goop below the feet of Young Cricket and Master Mantis, before electrifying it to knock them out. He then created multiple goop piranha plants to attack Ludwig's army.**

**"Hey Ludwig, let's finish off this dragon!" Wario shouted.**

**"Alright then Wario." Ludwig and Wario charged at Gobblegut. Ludwig breathed fire at it's INCREDIBLY obvious weak point of its bellyache bulges, but it buried into the ground to dodge.**

**"Time for me to save the day." Wario went near the hole Gobblegut buried, and he placed his butt inside it. "Let er rip!" He farted, forcing the dragon out from the horrible stench.**

**"Time to end this!" Ludwig fired electricity from out of his hands at Gobblegut, and Wario punched and popped the rest of the dragon's bellyache bulges. Eventually, Gobblegut was defeated.**

**Kat and Ana ran to the group of piranha plants. "Ninjutsu! Activate Clone powers!" They both made multiple clones of themselves, and easily slashed through and destroyed the goop piranha plants.**

**Mike opened up a compartment revealing a vacuum. "Mess detected. Cleaning up mess." It sucked up all of the goop that Bowser Jr. formed.**

**"Damnit. They can keep up with nearly everything I throw at them."**

**"Now what do we do sir?" A magikoopa asked. "Should we give up?"**

**There was a brief pause. "Throw that magikoopa in the volcano." Junior commanded.**

**"WHAT!?" Two hammer bros picked up the magikoopa. "No! I'm sorry! It'll never happen again! No! Nooooooooooo!" His screams of terror ended after being dissolved in lava.**

**"…Killing your minions isn't a really good idea." Ashley pointed out.**

**"Please, I have more of those things back at Isle Delfino, it's not like killing one minion would be losing anything valuable." Junior answered. He then charged at Ashley, but Ludwig blocked him. "Never ignore your brother Junior." He repeatedly punched Bowser Junior, and Wario dash charged him into a wall.**

**"What the? How are you guys still fighting?" Junior asked.**

**Wario smirked, and pointed at the remains of Junior's army. It was shown that Ludwig and Wario alone took out nearly all of them. "That's what you-a get for trying to be a better tyrant than me!" Wario grabbed Bowser Junior, shook him, and threw him through a boulder.**

**"Damnit, I don't know if I can win this." King Kaliente breathed a fire ball at Junior, who dodged. "You want a piece of me? Fine! I could deal with some takoyaki!" Bowser Junior jumped in the air, and threw paint balls at King Kaliente's face. He then made a makeshift sword out of goop, before slashing King Kaliente into pieces.**

**"Not bad little brother. Of course, you should look at how you stand." Ludwig, Wario, the WarioWare crew, and half of Ludwig's army remained standing, while on Junior's side, Gobblegut, Mr. and Mrs. Thwomp, and all of his minions were either unconscious or dead.**

**"I'm not done yet!" Junior got into his shell, and rammed into Ludwig. Ashley immediately created several fire balls made out of magic, and hurled them to Junior. "Damnit. I'll get rid of you next."**

**Junior tried to beat Ashley with his paintbrush, but the young witch dodged each blow. "Give up already. I don't want to kill you. You could be useful for me." Ashley said.**

**"The hell are you talking about?" While junior was distracted, Dribble and Spitz charged Bowser Junior in a taxi, running him over. "Uh oh. You're not hurt are you?" Dribble asked. "We can get carried away with this acting thing."**

**"WHAT acting?" Junior asked. Orbulon got out his ray gun, and blasted Junior with it. "You know the mini-game that Ludwig and Wario are making, with this tyrant thing as a set-up."**

**"…What are you talking about?"**

**"Oh right, you don't like breaking character." Mona said.**

**Junior just stared at them. 'Were these people dropped?' He then charged at the entire Wario Ware company. "I'll kill you all right now!"**

**Kat and Ana both got out their swords, and delivered a flurry of quick slashes on Junior. Junior grabbed them both, and clanged their heads together.**

**Kat was rubbing her head in pain. "Ow! That hurt you meanie!" Ana began to sniffle, before bawling entirely. "Great, you made my little sister cry!"**

**"I'll shut her up." Junior got out his claw, ready to impale Ana, but Young Cricket kicked him from behind. "I learned fighting from my master so I could protect others who were in danger!"**

**"You put yourself in danger!" Junior was ready to impale Young Cricket with his claws, but a hammer bros beat Junior down, before Wario punched him in the gut. Junior was skilled in fighting, but he was outnumbered by dozens. He began to lose hope.**

**"I'm glad you realize your situation." Ludwig walked to Bowser Junior. "You know that I've beat you right?" Junior nodded. "Good." Ludwig punched Junior in the face. "You have no idea how long I waited for this day." He hammered Junior to the ground, and kicked him while he was down. "I always hated you. You were father's favorite kid, and all the power I had was given to you." Ludwig grabbed Junior's head, and smashed it to a rock. "But this is so satisfying. Getting to kill king dad's little brat." He slashed Bowser Junior in the face, and blood streamed from it.**

**"Damn you Ludwig." Junior said weakly.**

** Ludwig grabbed Junior by the neck. "I've been waiting for this day for years."**

**"Wait, what are you going to do to him?" Penny asked.**

**Ludwig walked to a volcano. "King Dad died several times by falling into lava. Let's see how well you'll die."**

**"Kiss my ass Ludwig. I'm still going to win this thing."**

**Ludwig took Junior's paintbrush. "This will be a good reminder of this day." Ludwig threw Junior into the volcano. "Enjoy your stay in hell, brat."**

**"Red, magic broomstick mode!" Ashley yelled.**

**"Got it!" Red transformed into a magic broomstick, and Ashley got on it. She flew down into the volcano, and rescued Junior. "Phew, that was a close one."**

**"Ashley!" Wario and Ludwig screamed simultaneously.**

**"This is just acting isn't it? We shouldn't let them get killed." Ashley said with a faint smirk.**

**"Ashley's right." Jimmy. T said. "He's still one of your friends. I could use him as a dance partner."**

**Ludwig gritted his teeth. "Fine! Junior, we're taking you to Diamond City. Then you can choose to either join with us, or try again."**

**"What do you think?" Junior asked.**

**"Figures." Ludwig walked past Ashley. "You better watch your step girl, I can dispose of you too."**

**"I know, I know." Ashley helped Bowser Junior up. "Why the hell did you save me?" Junior asked.**

**"Wario and Ludwig tricked everybody of Wario Ware that your tyrant thing is only a set-up for a new minigame we're releasing. I agreed to keep it secret if I would rule with Ludwig if he wins." Ashley whispered.**

**"That still doesn't answer my question."**

**"Because I don't like Ludwig. He's a jerk. So I'll help you win, if I get to be your queen."**

**"Ok… I thought that only Dad was into the interspecies thing but if you really want to…" Junior said awkwardly.**

**"It's not because of you moron!" Red shouted. "We just want world domination."**

**"Ok. THAT I can understand. We have a deal." Junior and Ashley shook hands.**

**"Hey, you two coming or not?!" Wario asked in the plane.**

**"We're on our way." Ashley answered. She walked to the plane, Junior following. 'Ludwig beat me. That can't change. But I CAN beat him. I'll just have to start from scratch.'**

Progress report:

Roy Koopa: Recruited Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong.

Ludwig von Koopa: Defeated Bowser Junior, acquired several of Junior's minions.

Bowser Junior: Lost to Ludwig Koopa, lost half his army, formed alliance with Ashley and Red.


	8. Losing Everything

**War for the throne Chapter 8: Losing everything**

**Wendy was walking in circles angrily, with Blue Toad and Yellow Toad standing in front of her. "Unbelievable. You two have skills that rival the Mario bros. But when you saw two of my idiot brothers you turned tail and ran!?"**

**"Hey, taking out armies with barely any help isn't easy you know!" Yellow Toad protested.**

**"Um, Yellow Toad, we beat Bowser's army with only help from Mario, Luigi, and occasional Yoshi's." Blue Toad reminded him.**

**"Oh yeah."**

**"I'm regretting making you two my second in commands. Do you want to end up in the dungeon like your Princess?" Wendy asked.**

**"No lord Wendy! We'll try harder!" Yellow Toad promised.**

**"Good. Now polish my boots."**

**"You don't have boots." Blue Toad said.**

**"Well buy some boots, get them dirty, and then polish them!"**

**"…Why don't we just buy boots and give them to you so they won't get dirty, and we won't have to polish them?" Blue Toad asked.**

**"Are you disobeying me?!"**

**Yellow Toad was shaking in fear, while Blue Toad just sighed. "No lord Wendy."**

**"Good. Now get to the store!"**

**"But you rule Toad Town, why would we have to buy boots instead of just taking them?" Blue Toad asked with reason. Wendy however was not in a reasonable mood. "Because I want you two to lose money, now get going!" She literally kicked Blue Toad and Yellow Toad out of the castle.**

* * *

**Iggy was in a makeshift laboratory in the mansion inside Boo Woods. "Perfect! My magic amplifier is ready! Now I can burn down the whole woods, and take the old man's lab!"**

**"But the lab would be burned down along with the woods. And all of your territory would be lost." King Boo pointed out.**

**"You'll never understand my amazing brain King Boo." Larry said. King Boo just rolled his eyes. "Now, to the old man's lab! He'll learn what happens when you mess with me!"**

**"AHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed from above. Larry crashed through the mansion, after being tossed several miles away, and landed on Iggy's magic amplifier breaking it.**

**Iggy was speechless. "Maybe we should forget about taking the old man's lab." King Boo suggested.**

**"No. Larry just made a fatal mistake." Iggy got out his tools. "Wake up little brother."**

**Larry slowly began to regain consciousness. "Ugh. Where am I?" He looked up. "Iggy? I'm glad you found me. Anyway I have to start from scratch to regain my army."**

**"You aren't going anywhere." Iggy had Boo's, and Koopas strap down Larry. "You just broke my latest experiment Larry, and you're one of my opponents in King Dad's challenge." Iggy started to drool. "But now I have you captured, and I have some ideas."**

**Larry started to panic. "W-What are you doing?!"**

**Iggy got a drill working. "Now be a good little specimen, and don't sruggle." He started drilling through Larry, and blood started spurting out from his body. "HAAAHAHAHAHA!" Iggy laughed manically.**

**"GYAAAAA!" Larry screeched in pain.**

* * *

**Bowser Junior and Wario were both being treated for their injuries after the battle. Wario was far too cheap to pay for actual hospital funds, and demanded that they don't go to a hospital, and instead, were treated on two beds on the brink of breaking, with used bandages, and old stiches. And seeing as how none of the employees had ANY medical experience (Wario told Penny and Dr. Crygor to be their doctors, as he thought that if people were skilled in one area of science, they would be skilled in all of them) their healing wasn't doing well.**

**"I need more bandages!" Wario shouted.**

**"We have some right here." Penny said.**

**Bowser Junior sighed. "You were electrocuted and set on fire moron. Bandages and stiches alone won't cut it."**

**"Shut up! I'm not paying for any hospital bills!"**

**"But we don't know anything about treating injuries." Dr. Crygor pointed out.**

**"You have the word 'Doctor' in your name!" Wario protested.**

**"We're scientists!"**

**"Why don't you just call Mario? He's a doctor, along with being a plumber isn't he?" Mona asked.**

**Wario, Junior, and Ludwig were dead silent. "Mona doesn't serve that much use to you guys does she?" Junior asked.**

**"We aren't killing her…yet." Ludwig replied.**

**"It was just a suggestion. Besides don't you guys think you're taking this acting to seriously?" Mona asked.**

**Bowser Junior sighed. "Alright, this isn't acting. Wario and Ludwig are lyin…" Ludwig covered his Junior's mouth. "Haha. Just ignore my little brother. He REALLY enjoys staying in character. I wouldn't be surprised if he kept the act up even after our mini-game based off this skit was finally finished."**

**"But couldn't the acting go too far? So many people died today for just acting." Penny said.**

**"Our actors are devoted. They'll cause genocide if the script calls for it." Wario stated.**

**"What are you talking about?" Bowser Jr. asked.**

**Ashley and Red walked in the room. "I'm finished brewing up healing potions for you two." She and Red put gave Junior and Wario two potions. "Drink it, and you'll feel better immediately."**

**"Really?" Wario asked.**

**"Either that or you'll spontaneously combust." Red said. "We have some problems with potions."**

**Wario and Junior gulped, but they drank anyway. "I don't think I'm dead." Wario said.**

**"It worked. I was hoping at least Junior would explode." Ludwig said.**

**"Very funny. I'm going back to Isle Delfino." He got up and walked out of the door. "Next time Ludwig I'm going to beat you."**

**"Good luck with that." Ludwig replied. Junior took back his magic paint brush closed the door, and Ludwig leaned to Ashley. "Why did you save him?" He whispered.**

**"I'm just trying to make it seem like your lie was convincing. The less people die, the less suspicious Wario Ware will be." Ashley answered.**

**"Then what about most of Junior's minions? You thought nothing of them."**

**"You really want to know? Well in that case… we're not telling!" Red said.**

**Ludwig snarled and walked away.**

* * *

**Junior finally made his way to Isle Delfino. He realized he wouldn't be able to make it by walking so he 'borrowed' Wario's plane. "Finally made it." He looked at it. "What the?!"**

**He saw that all of Isle Delfino was on fire. People were dying, and his resources were being lost. "Damnit! Was this by Roy? Maybe Wendy?" He then got a look at his attackers. "D-Dad?"**

**Bowser was laughing as he was breathing fire on all of Isle Delfino. "The fruit here tasted awful! How about I pay you back with death?" He and his minions were causing chaos, and ruining all of Bowser Junior's progress.**

**"I guess I'll have to make a move here." Junior charged at Bowser's army. "Get out of my kingdom!" Junior threw several paint balls three koopas, before ramming into them with his shell. "Dad, you said you wouldn't attack until a month passed!"**

**Bowser looked at Junior. "I said I wouldn't attack YOU until a month passed. I never said anything about your land." Junior got pissed, and got out his magic paintbrush. "You think you have what it takes to beat your old man?" Junior nodded. "Fine. Get ready to have a taste of some Bowser power!"**

**Bowser tried to punch Junior, but he dodged and shot a torrent of goop at Bowser. "Is paint all you have?" He grabbed Junior by the leg, and threw him to a building.**

**"Damnit. I'm not losing!" Junior attempted to get up, but was blasted by a magic blast from Kamek. "Stand down Prince Junior. Your father has no intention for killing you."**

**"Why did you ruin my progress?" Junior asked.**

**"You want to be ruler of the koopa empire don't you? Well you should have had better defense." Bowser said.**

**"You didn't say you would attack our places until a month!" Junior protested.**

**"SHUT UP!" Bowser roared. "You need to grow up Junior. You think enemies would play by rules to help you?" Junior gritted his teeth. "If I wanted to, I'd kill you right now, even if you are my favorite son."**

**"Then I guess you won't mind this." Junior said. He shot out a torrent of electrical goop at Bowser' feet shocking him intensely.**

**"GYAAAAA!" Bowser was all crispy and black.**

**"AHAHAHAHA! You should take a look at yourself. You look so stupid. Ahahahaha!" Junior was laughing uncontrollably, while Bowser was enraged, and his minions were shaking in fear. "Um…sir?" A shy guy asked. "Are you ok?"**

**Bowser punched the shy guy so hard that his ribcage broke. "That's it." Bowser grabbed Junior while he was laughing. "What the… what are you doing?" Bowser put his son inside a empty cannon. "I wasn't screwing around when I said I wouldn't hold back Junior."**

**Junior tried to struggle out of the cannon, but couldn't. "It's no use struggling." Junior, if you want to rule after me, you better grow up. Ruling an empire doesn't mean you just have to goof off, it takes skill. If we meet again, I'm going to kill you. Goodbye." Bowser lit the cannon, and Bowser Jr. was launched several feet away. **

**Bowser walked to his airship. "Holy crap. It looked like he really was trying to kill Bowser Jr. at that time." A hammer bro said.**

**"Lord Bowser is never one to hold back." Kamek answered. "He wants to see if his children are worth of ruling. And if that means killing them, he wouldn't hesitate."**

**"He wouldn't be the type to win any father of the year awards, that's for sure." A goomba said.**

**Junior was thinking of his fathers words while being launched. "Guess I have to shape up then. Dad was serious about killing me if we meet again. Well then, I guess I'll need to get stronger, and when I see dad again, kill him too!"**


	9. Fighting for Strength

**War for the throne Chapter 9: Fighting for strength**

**Lemmy was balancing on his ball to entertain himself as he watched his minions take over a swamp. "This is getting boring. I was hoping Larry wouldn't be too much of a wimp when I fought him."**

**"Yoshi, yosh, yoshi." A red yoshi said. It pointed to rustling bushes.**

**"Somebody's there? Maybe I can finally have some fun." Lemmy got out his magic wand. "Who's there?"**

**Mario and Luigi went out of the bushes. "Mario, you don't even know where the airport is."**

**"So what? I can find-a my own way."**

**"Did you even bring-a money for travel Mario?"**

**"...So THAT'S what I was-a forgetting. I was wondering that for days."**

**Luigi facepalmed. "Goddamnit Mario, let's just go back home."**

**"NEVER! We will go to Roscioli one way or the other!" Mario turned to Lemmy. "Hey, bowser's kid, do you have any money on you?"**

**"No, and you don't even remember my name?" Lemmy asked.**

**"We only remember the name if Bowser Junior. We call the rest 'bowser's kid.' Sometimes we go in-a detail like 'bowser's daughter' or 'Son with obsesssion for pink.' But we don't-a remember your actual names." Luigi answered.**

**"We've been fighting you since the days of the NES." Lemmy pointed out.**

**"Well we don't-a always think about you." Mario responded.**

**"...Just kill them." Lemmy told his minions.**

**"All right Yoshi's, help-a us out!" Mario yelled. The yoshis stared in confusion at Mario. "You're our buddies, so help-a us take these guys out!"**

**A green yoshi ate a fruit, and spat fireballs at the bros, who narrowly dodged. "What the hell Yoshi?! You're our best buddy of Yoshi's!"**

**"Mario, I don't think those are the Yoshi's we know." Luigi said.**

**"What do you-a mean Luigi?" Mario asked.**

**"Yoshi's are an entire-a species you know."**

**"But Luigi, the Yoshi who just attacked us is green. GREEN! That must-a be the main Yoshi!"**

**"...Are you REALLY the one who keeps beating us?" Lemmy asked.**

**Mario shrugged, and knocked out a green, red, and yellow Yoshi. He then stomped a koopa, and kicked it's shell towards two hammer bros.**

**"Look, we just want-a to go to the airport, we don't mean any trouble." Luigi assured.**

**"What do-a you mean Luigi?! We need to beat him up and take his money! He MUST have enough to provide us for travel to Rome." Mario responded.**

**"Actually, no I don't." Lemmy explained Bowser's challenge to the bros.**

**"So you're competing to rule after Bowser?" Luigi asked.**

**"That's right. That's why I don't have as much minions as usual, or any money. I did beat up my stupid little brother Larry and took his army though."**

**"Well that sucks. Let's-a go Luigi. These guys aren't even worth beating up anymore. We'll find some other way for money." Mario said.**

**"Okie-dokey." Luigi replied. Both of the bros began to walk away.**

**"Hey! Get back here! What, are you afraid?!" Lemmy shouted out. "Run now, but sooner or later, you'll have to face my balls of doom!"**

**"...Uh, sir?" A shy guy responded.**

**"Yeah, I realized after I said it."**

* * *

**Bowser Junior was walking up a mountain after being launched there by Bowser. 'Damnit. If it wasn't for Ludwig and then Dad, I'd have some minions to carry me up all the way.' Junior thought. 'Whatever. Knowing Dad he sent me here for a reason, or he'd just shoot me in the sea leaving me for dead.'**

**Junior finally reached the top, and saw his chubby white headed brother, with a star shaped birthmark on his face, currently reading spiderman comic books with Petey Piranha. "Hey there Morton." Junior said.**

**Morton looked at Junior and raised an eyebrow. "Figured you would have been killed by now."**

**"What makes you say that?" Junior asked.**

**"Ludwig would not shut up about how he finally beat you on his Twitter account. Figured he would have killed you along with it."**

**"He tried to, but a girl named Ashley saved me. Also you don't show that much energy about seeing if I'm alive."**

**Morton shrugged, and turned a page in his comic. "I honestly don't care if you'd die or not. The only reason I gave a crap about you is that your fights with Ludwig are entertaining as hell."**

**Junior got out his paintbrush. "Whatever, ready to fight?"**

**Morton actually took his eyes off his comic book. "Wait, you came here to fight me? I figured you came to join my army. You have no weapons besides your paintbrush, and no minions. I have three airships, a pretty tough commander, and nearly all of the inhabitants of pipe mountain on my side."**

**"I don't care. I'm ready to take you on."**

**Morton laughed. "Alright Junior, I did have some interest in beating down daddy's little princess." Mortons minions laughed, and Junior got pissed off. "Petey, you ready?" Morton asked.**

**"I can't believe this! He pretty much made a deal with the devil! Why?!" Petey roared.**

**"I told you to stay away from 'One More Day.' Anyway Junior's here, help me kick his ass."**

**"Junior?" Petey waved a leaf at him. "Hey buddy, it's been a while! I can't help you right now though, I have to work for sir grumpy over here."**

**"Don't worry Petey. When I beat down your army, I'll make sure you're one of the people I recruit." Junior said.**

**"Wait, you really think you can beat all of us? We have about 200 minions here." Petey warned.**

**"I'm positive. Dad must have fired me here to send me to you." Junior summoned 3 goop piranha plants. "If I want to beat dad, or Ludwig I'll need to get stronger. Taking you out will be the first step to that. Here I come!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**War for the throne Chapter 10**

**"Mario, I'm-a telling you, we should go back to the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi complained as they were walking.**

**"Don't-a worry Luigi. We'll get there soon. We just need to make enough money for a trip to Rome and back." Mario assured.**

**"But the kingdom's totally defensless! You heard Bowser's kid with-a the balls. They're trying to compete against each other for land, one of them might-a have targeted the Mushroom Kingdom."**

**"Come on-a Luigi. We're going to eat free italian food. We just need money for a plane."**

**"Why did we get coupons for it anyway?" Luigi asked.**

**"Shut up! This isn't about-a logic!" Mario and Luigi walked for hours until they found themselves in a city. "Alright-a Luigi! We'll just need to find a way to make enough money, and we can get a ticket to Rome and back!" **

**"How do we get-a money?" Luigi asked.**

**Mario was walking around, staring down at the sidewalk. "Here's a nickel already!"**

**"Tell me you're-a joking."**

**"Nope! Come on-a Luigi! Start searching for change!"**

**'This is the worst idea I've ever heard of in my entire life.' Luigi sighed, and started looking for change on sidewalks with Mario.**

* * *

**Morton got out a giant hammer, and knocked giant Pokey bits at Bowser Junior, who barely mannaged to dodge. Petey Piranha grabbed Junior, and threw him into a cliff, where multiple shyguys fired bullet bills at him.**

**"Junior, you really should learn when to give up." Morton said.**

**"Shut up!" Junior got out his magic paintbrush, and formed goop around the mountain. "Let's see you deal with this!" Junior formed multiple goop piranha plants to attack Morton's forces.**

**"Is that all you've got Junior?" Morton snapped his finger, and Petey used his leaf arms to form a powerful wind that blew the goop off the mountain.**

**"What the?!" One of Morton's magikoopa fired a magic blast at Junior, before a football bro tackled him. 'Damnit, now what do I do?' Junior noticed one of Morton's airships. "Hey Petey, does Morton's airships have bob-ombs in them?"**

**"Yeah. You could light them on fire, and cause a HUGE explosion." Petey answered.**

**"What the...WHY ARE YOU TELLING HIM THIS?!" Morton screamed.**

**"Because I don't like you. Junior and I are buddies though."**

**"You little...I'm not letting you get there Junior!" Morton used his magic wand to fire a blast of energy at Junior, but Junior got into his shell to duck, and rammed through a line of spikes to get into the airship.**

**"Get him out of there!" Morton commanded his army. Multiple koopas and hammer bros went to the airship, but Bowser Junior gretted them with a box full of lit bob-ombs.**

**"You should really have some more defense for your airships. What if somebody gets in there, and takes a dozen of your bob-ombs to use against you? Or wait, that's happening right now." Junior threw the crate of lit bob-ombs to the ground.**

**"AHHHHHHH!" All of Morton's forces except for Petey Piranha screamed. A huge explosion occured, causing the mountains to be blown up, and causing a huge rock slide.**

**"Crap, let's get out of here!" A monty mole shouted. Several of Morton's minions tried to run to safety, but a torrent of paint blasted them off the mountain, causing them to plummet to their deaths.**

**"What the?!" Morton yelled. He, Petey, and the rest of his army ran away from the rockslide. After that, only a handful of his minions survived. "That damn brat. Hopefully he died from the rockslide."**

**"Guess again!" From under the rubble, a spiked shell rammed into Morton. Junior got out of his shell, and slashed Morton through the gut. "I guess that means I'm taking your minions."**

**Morton fell to the ground. He was losing a lot of blood quickly. "What the... why did you...?"**

**"Remember what dad said? We're fighting to win." Junior walked up to Petey. "Missed me?"**

**"Haha! I knew you could take him down, even if I was against you! I'd give you a high five if I had actual hands instead of leaves." Petey said.**

**"Ah well." Junior turned to the few survivors of Morton's army. "You guys are working for me now! And unlike with Morton, you'll have some actual excitement!" Morton's former minions cheered.**

**Junior smiled at Morton. "I guess I can leave you here. I'm not sure if I hit any vitals, so you might live. If not, well, I'll make sure to have a memorial for you when I take over."**

**"You asshole." Morton said weakly. **

**Junior smiled. "Goodbye Morton." Junior punched Morton in the face knocking him out. He walked away, leaving him in fates hands if he lives or not.**

_Progress report:_

_Bowser Junior: Defeated Morton, took the remainder of his army._

_Morton Koopa: Lost all of his army, eliminated by Junior._


End file.
